Benedar Belmore
Benedar Belmore is the head of house Belmore and the Lord of Strongsong. He is played by /u/SerHuggles About Status Benedar is currently the Lord of Strongsong. He is of Valeman culture and as of now follows the Seven. Appearance Benedar is of average height with a slim physique. He has piercing blue eyes and short brown hair. Abilities/Weaknesses He is a cunning, ruthless ambitious character learning all the is about the world through reading from Strongsong's large library as a boy. Despite this he never trained with a sword and shield making him near useless in a fight. History Background History Benedar was the first son of Petyr Belmore, the brother of Oswell Belmore, the Lord of Strongsong. Benedar grew up in the shade of his younger brother, Lothor, with him being the chivalrous Knight and always gaining their fathers approval. When Benedar was young his father was murdered by Clansmen leaving him devastated and leaving him as the immediate heir to his Uncle's wealth. Oswell eventually passed away with the maester deciding it was a poisoning. Recent History 450AC- Alliances and Clansmen A week after Benedar's uncle's death he receives a proposal from his neighbour, Lord Ethan Corbray about forming an alliance between Ethan and Benedar's sister, Alys. Benedar invites Ethan to Strongsong to discuss the terms of their alliance. He soon learns of an impending attack from the newly crowned mountain King making him hesitant to form the bonds between the two houses, especially with House Corbray's weakened state. Benedar eventually decides to assist Lord Corbray, forming a betrothal between Ethan and Alys and commits 3/4 of his men to stopping the Mountain King. With these men he marches them towards the defence of Heart's Home where he and Lord Corbray defeat the Clansmen although they lose half of house Belmore's men. Lord Corbray recovered his families ancestral sword during the fight and the King is also slain in battle. 450AC - Seeking Rewards and Glory After the battle of Heart's Home Benedar and Ethan set off for the Eyrie to meet their liege lord and claim the rewards for stopping the Clansmen threat. During the journey, Lord Corbray comes across the remnants of the Clansmen army and attempts to recruit them to his cause. The Clansmen request a trial by the Seven for their loyalty forcing Ethan to use 5 battered Knights and his squire to participate. Lord Corbray is wounded in the fight, with his squire and the remaining Knights killed. Benedar along with his brother and the Knights in their own party put together a plan that saves Lord Corbray and ends up burning a portion of the Snakeswood. With another victory under his belt Benedar and the group continue their journey to the Eyrie where they eventually meet Lord Edwyn Arryn. For Benedar's services he requests a place on Edwyn's council as well as his sister's hand in marriage. Lord Arryn denies both of these requests stating that he had already arranged a marriage between Lord Tully and his sister along with a marriage between him and a Lannister. Benedar is outraged by this but attempts to keep good relations with Lord Arryn. The day after Edwyn proposes that Benedar travel with him to King's Landing where he will serve as his hand for the journey. 450AC - Journey to King's Landing Benedar and Edwyn set out for King's Landing the next day at dawn. They met Ser Guyard, the Knight of Ninestars during their travels near the Quiet Isle where they also gathered Lord Belmore's brother for the journey. During the night in one of their stops a Knight in service of Benedar spotted a fire in the distance. Curious, Benedar gathered 20 Knights and went to find the source of the fire wondering what it could be. When Benedar and his men arrived at their destination they found a group of Red Priests let by Oros of Volantis. Despite his men's protests Benedar found the priests and their foreign religion to be too good of an opportunity to learn more and possibly gain power from the priestess Minaya of Asshai. When they arrived back at camp Benedar took Minaya to his tent where she decided she would attempt to convert him. During their talk the urges they both felt for each other overcame them and Benedar took Minaya's maidenhead. Quotes Quotes By Benedar "'''The Corbrays, a house who were once Kings but have fallen from such times, despite this a Corbray-Belmore alliance could be quite beneficial for the times to come with the tension in the Stormlands and with the Targaryens in power with a history of tyrannical leaders from Maegor the Cruel to Aerys the Mad dark times were sure to be coming." Benedar's thoughts, Dark Days Ahead' '"Power, to me it's having the edge over people, the advantage. My hold and heritage mean nothing to me if I can't use them properly." - Benedar on what power is to him, Conversion Conversation' '"Most of these Lords you'll find here have done nothing to earn what they have, I'd rather have an effective person from humble birth then some useless Noble." - Benedar to Minaya of Asshai, Conversion Conversation' '''Quotes About Benedar' "The Lord of Strongsong was not as built as his younger brother, but looked more cunning than Ethan and Lothor put together." - Ethan Corbray's first impression of Benedar, Diplomacy at it's Worst "The lord was barely a man. More a boy looking to stick his cock where he shouldn't. I'm already wondering why the lord wanted him." - Oros of Volantis's thoughts of Benedar, Visions of Destiny Category:Characters Category:The Vale